


I Do Adore

by theoddwriter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Songfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddwriter/pseuds/theoddwriter
Summary: This is a song fic based off of "I Do Adore" by Mindy Gledhill. Basically some Zukka fluff taking place in high school.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 11





	I Do Adore

Sokka was beginning to fall apart. His grades were fine, minus the stressful essay writing at 11:50pm. He had an amazing friend group and he was good at balancing his social life and hobbies. The two only occasionally bleeding in to one another. But his recent hobby was taking over his life in more ways than one. 

People watching, specifically watching one person. His gym partner Zuko.

"Everything you do it sends me   
Higher than the moon"

It started out as a small infatuation. Noticing the awkward boy who managed to be incredible at volleyball. His little mannerisms, and occasional mumbling about random things. Working with him in the weight room was fun, because he was so specific in his training. 

"With every twinkle in your eye  
You strike a match that lights my heart on fire"

Once he began listening to all the ramblings the young man had, he felt an even stronger pull. Hearing him rant about theater and accurate portrayals of books in movies became a relaxing activity while Sokka worked out. Though the bright twinkle in the other boy’s amber eyes was enough to make Sokka’s breath hitch in his throat. 

"When you’re near I hide my blushing face   
And trip on my shoe laces  
Grace just isn’t my forte"

Yes, staring at Zuko had become a problem in gym class. There were plenty of times he got hit in the face with a volleyball or tripped over his own two feet. He was lucky that Zuko was spotting him in the weight room or he would have dropped the barbell on his own chest. 

"But it brings me to my knees when you say"

Sokka began having day dreams about Zuko. They started off small, imagining them solving mysteries or skipping class. They happened frequently in math class, seeing as though his teacher bored him to death. But soon they took a turn for the romantic and when Zuko called out to him while he spaced out, it made him choke. 

"Hello, how are you, my darling today?"

Sokka found breathing to be a difficult activity once he realized how many classes he and Zuko actually shared. It made things incredibly difficult, especially focusing. Even in the classes he liked, Sokka found himself staring at the lines in Zuko’s scar or the slight curve in his lips. It was becoming a serious problem, especially when Zuko stared back. 

"I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do I do, adore."

Zuko found himself hanging out with Sokka outside of gym class. They shared a common friend in a freshman named Aang, and the lines between classmate and close friend began to blur. Hanging out with a brand new friend group. Even though Zuko found himself counting the differences between the two of them. 

"We’re as different as can be   
I’ve noticed you’re remarkably, relaxed"

It was true. Sokka had this care free attitude once he was truly in his element. It was incredible to Zuko the way that the young man had such control when it came to strategy. Zuko wished he could stay on task and still be able to smile. It was incredible how balanced he was for someone who lacked common sense. 

"And I’m overly uptight  
We balance out each other nicely"

Their partnership in class soon turned themselves into a well-oiled machine. They had a great balance of strategy and skill. Something Zuko hadn’t been able to find in years. A partner who balanced him out without making him feel terrible about himself. It was a brand new world to him to feel balance without pain. It was incredible yet intense.

"You wear sandals in the snow  
In mid-July I still feel cold"

By the time it was December, Zuko found himself shivering everywhere. He could never get used to the cold. He was only used to living in hot areas with plenty of beaches. Meanwhile he saw Sokka wearing t-shirts and shorts. When Zuko finally asked Sokka he learned that the ponytailed guy came from an indigenous Inuit tribe from Alaska. It just made sense to Zuko, with those bright blue eyes and tanned skin, he knew Sokka was special. 

"We’re opposites in every way  
But I can’t resist it when you say"

The first time Sokka gave Zuko a pet name, Zuko felt his cheeks turn a darker shade of red than his own scarlet colored hoodie. When more nicknames came with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. It created more and more fantasies. It took all the courage in Zuko’s awkward mind to squeeze Sokka’s hand.

"Hello, how are you, my darling, today?"

When Sokka squeezed his hand back, Zuko found himself internally freaking out. Almost as if he would ascend right then and there if Sokka’s hand wasn’t tethering him to the floor. How could he possibly recover from this?

"I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do I do adore"

Valentine’s Day came faster than either boy was prepared for. It was almost as if a count down clock was ticking over them as the day came closer and closer. Scrapped love letters and poetry piled in Sokka’s bedroom trash, while Zuko practiced making sweets with his Uncle. It was a lot of preparation for the two awkward teenagers. They needed for it to turn out ok. 

"Finding words, I mutter   
Tounge-tied twisted  
Foot in mouth, I start to stutter  
Ha, ha, Heaven help me"

They stared at one another, unable to to speak. Stuttering over words until they both decided to go on the count of three, revealing a lily and letter in Sokka’s hands, and a cupcake in Zuko’s. Staring at one another, so many words that were built up, finally spilled out. 

"Hello, how are you, my darling, today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore"

When the confessions were clashing and words were spilling, Sokka took a leap of faith and scooped Zuko into his arms. He was careful not to crush the cupcake he would later devour. And Zuko was careful not to let the letter and lily smushed between them. But a piece of them wished that hug would last forever. Just for the slightest bit longer. 

"Every little thing, ba-ba-ba-ba"

Zuko smiled and snorted as he laughed

"Every little thing, ba-ba-ba-ba"

Sokka wrote in the poetry style he knew Zuko liked

"Every little thing you do, I do 

Adore."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I knew exactly which couple this song reminded me of, and I figured I'd share the little idea that came to my head.


End file.
